Sanctuary of Sin
Sanctuary of Sin is the twelfth story mission in Brütal Legend. Story After bypassing The Cleave of the Impaler with the help of the Roadies, Ironheade sets up camp near the entrance to General Lionwhyte's Pleasure Tower. Once the Megastage is set up, Lionwhyte lands and admonishes Lars Halford. In return, Lars accuses him of enslaving humanity and selling out the gift of metal from the Titans. He then rallies his troops to charge as the stage battle begins. Walkthrough This stage battle is a test of the skills the player has been taught leading up to this point. The player starts with Lars, Lita, Ophelia and a group of Headbangers, with the goal of destroying Lionwhyte's Pleasure Tower (effectively his Megastage) at the top of the area. The basic idea for this battle is to push forward, capturing all the Fan Geysers on the field, before using Roadies to take out either the Impaler Towers guarding the gates to Lionwhyte's Pleasure Tower, or the gates themselves. However it is done, destroying the gates will win the Stage Battle. The new element that is introduced to the player here is the ability to upgrade both their Megastage and their tier 1 units (Headbangers, Razor Girls and Thunderhogs). Upgrading the stage allows the player to generate the other units types they have acquired, such as Bouncers and Roadies. The Stage can be upgraded multiple times, with each upgrade unlocking new units for use in the battle. Upgrading first-tier units makes them more powerful and keeps them from becoming too obsolete when stronger enemy units start appearing on the battlefield. To upgrade, the player must first have enough Fans to meet the cost; in addition, upgrading tier 1 units requires the player to upgrade their Stage several times first. Not long into the battle, the player will get a radio message from Mangus, informing them that the Headbangers have built something special (the player may have seen them working on it before the mission). At this point, the player will be granted the Headsplitter, which is a ranged attack vehicle that uses an Impaler head to shoot spears at enemies. The Stage must be upgraded to level 2 before the Headsplitter can be accessed, but it is very useful at providing ranged support for the player's forces. Lionwhyte will at first send out mostly the same kind of troops the player has been fighting already: Hairbangers, Groupies, Glamhogs and Glitter Fists. Occasionally, they will be supported by Warfathers. Depending on how many Fan Geysers Lionwhyte is able to capture, he may either keep throwing the same initial units at the player or, with enough Merch Booths, he may start sending out his own versions of the Headsplitters and Roadies - the Hairsplitter and Watt-R-Boy. The latter in particular may not even be seen until they start attacking, due to their stealth. In any case, the player should take all the Fan Geysers on the field, then marshal their forces below the steps to the right of the Merch Booth directly below the Pleasure Tower. At this point, Roadies are necessary to either bypass or destroy the Impaler Towers guarding the Pleasure Tower, so the player will need to upgrade their stage and summon Roadies if they have not already done so. An individual order (if the player is flying, they will instead highlight the units they want with a pentagram symbol marked on the ground) will enable the player to pull the Roadies away to the left and over to the steps on that side. They can also double team with one of the Roadies and the other two will follow them. The player can now use their Roadies to destroy the towers, so their main army can come up the steps and break down the gate, or they can simply use Roadies to attack the gate directly, since the Impalers cannot see them. Generally, Lionwhyte will send his forces down the right side to meet the player's army, so the Roadies should, with a bit of luck, avoid running into anything. However, Lionwhyte and his forces will sometimes react to the gate being attacked and move over there, which will get the Roadies found (and probably killed). Regardless, once the gate is destroyed, the stage battle will be won. Result You will not see Lionwhyte forces on patrol anymore (except for a single Glitter Fist west of Bladehenge) you most likely will see Tainted Coil units roaming around. You also get access to the other side of the continent. Soundtrack * Queen of the Masquerade—Crimson Glory * Dr. Feelgood—Mötley Crüe * Lay it Down—Ratt * In the Still of the Night—Whitesnake * Youth Gone Wild—Skid Row Trivia *This mission serves as the tutorial on how to upgrade units. Gallery Glory of its Metal.png Brutish Animals.png SOS.jpg Pounding of our Fists.png Singing of Our Blades.png Shut the Hell Up.png Sanctuary of Sin.png Sanctuary of Sin.jpg Lionwhyte Death.png|Lionwhyte Meets his shattering demise. Category:Missions Category:Story Missions Category:Tutorial Missions